Zaginiony świat/14
| autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: XIV. „To już są prawdziwe zdobycze.“ Myśleliśmy, że małpo-ludzie nie znają naszej kryjówki w gęstwinie. W lesie panowała cisza, ani jeden liść nie drgnął na drzewie, spokój panował naokoło; jednak nasze poprzednie doświadczenia powinny były nauczyć nas, jaką przebiegłość i wytrwałość mają te poczwary, gdy nas chcą śledzić. Obudziliśmy się zupełnie wyczerpani z sił skutkiem przebytych wzruszeń i niedostatecznego pożywienia w przeddzień, Summerlee był tak osłabiony, że z wielkim zaledwie wysiłkiem, mógł się utrzymać na nogach; lecz staruszkowi nie brakowało pewnej zaciętości i odwagi, która nie przypuszcza myśli o porażce. Odbyliśmy naradę i postanowiono przesiedzieć ze dwie godziny spokojnie na miejscu, zjeść śniadanie, którego tak bardzo nam potrzeba, a potem ruszyć w poprzek płaskowzgórza, naokoło jeziora, do jaskiń, w których zamieszkują indjanie. Osądziliśmy, że można polegać na tych, którym ocaliliśmy życie i liczyć na dobre przyjęcie ze strony ich współbraci. Po spełnieniu naszego zadania, poznawszy już część tajemnic krainy Maple Whita, zwrócimy wszystkie siły na znalezienie sposobu wydostania się z płaskowzgórza i powrotu do Europy. Nawet Challenger przyznawał, że nasze zadanie będzie wtedy spełnione, a obowiązek nakazuje przekazać cywilizacji dokonane przez nas zdumiewające odkrycia. Mogliśmy teraz dokładniej obejrzeć indjan przez nas ocalonych. Byli małego wzrostu, zwinni, ruchliwi, zgrabnej budowy; proste, czarne włosy nosili związane rzemykiem i spadające na kark; opaski na biodrach mieli także skórzane. Twarze ich bez zarostu, o rysach regularnych miały wyraz wesoły. Uszy porozdzierane i skrwawione, świadczyły, że w nich tkwiły przedtem jakieś ozdoby, wyrwane przez zwycięzców. Mowa, niezrozumiała dla nas, była dźwięczna: mówili dużo, a pokazując na siebie powtarzali wyraz „Akkala“ , zapewne nazwę ich szczepu. Wskazując z przerażeniem i nienawiścią na lasy, wygrażali pięściami i wołali: „Doda! Doda!“, co pewnie oznaczało ich wrogów, małpo-ludzi. — Co pan o nich sądzi? — zapytał lord John Challengera. — Według mnie, nie ulega wątpliwości, że ten młody, z podgoloną głową, musi być ich wodzem. Istotnie, człowiek ten trzymał się zawsze w pewnem oddaleniu od towarzyszów, którzy przemawiali do niego z pewnem uszanowaniem. Był on najmłodszy ze wszystkich, a tak dumny, że gdy Challenger położył mu na ramieniu wielką swą łapę, rzucił się jak koń ukłuty ostrogą, i przeszywając profesora gniewnem spojrzeniem swych czarnych oczu, odsunął się od niego. Położył potem rękę na piersiach, podniósł dumnie głowę i wymówił kilkakrotnie jeden wyraz: „Maretas“. Ale profesor, wcale nie stropiony, pochwycił drugiego, najbliżej stojącego Indjanina i rozpoczął wykład z taką swobodą, jakby stał na katedrze profesorskiej. — Niepodobna uważać tych ludzi — zaczął w swój zwykły, naukowy sposób — za typ niższego rzędu; przeczy temu rozwój ich czaszki i wymiary twarzy; musimy nawet postawić ich wyżej od wielu plemion zamieszkujących południową Amerykę, Niepodobna też przypuścić, ażeby taka ewolucja mogła dokonać się tu, na tem płaskowzgórzu. Tak wielki jest przedział między nimi a małpo-ludźmi i zwierzętami pierwotnego typu, jaki tu spotykamy, że nie można przypuścić, ażeby doszli do tego stopnia rozwoju tu, gdzieśmy ich znaleźli. — Więc skądże, u licha, tu się wzięli? — zagadnął lord Roxton. — Nad tem pytaniem zastanawiać się będą wkrótce wszystkie naukowe towarzystwa w Europie i w Ameryce — odrzekł profesor. Mojem zdaniem wyjątkowe warunki tego kraju, przyspieszyły rozwój, niektórych typów kręgowych zwierząt, obok typów dawnych, pozostałych bez zmiany. I dlatego spotykamy tu zwierzęta tak nowożytnego typu jak tapir; choć i to zwierzę może się poszczycić długim szeregiem pokoleń; wielkiego jelenia i mrówkojada, pospołu z gadami jurajskiej epoki. Dotąd wszystko jasne. Ale skąd się tu wzięli małpoludzie i Indjanie? Ich obecność tłomaczyć można tylko przybyciem z zewnątrz. Może być, że w Ameryce południowej jakaś odmiana „małpoantropoida“, która w dawnych wiekach zawędrowała tutaj i z czasem rozwinęła się w typ istot jakie obecnie widzimy. Co zaś tyczy Indian, nie podlega wątpliwości, że są to przybysze znacznie późniejsi. Pod naciskiem głodu lub przemocy jakichś najezdników, schronili się tutaj i zamieszkali w jaskiniach, które widział nasz młody przyjaciel. Lecz gnębieni przez dzikie stworzenia, nieznane im dotąd, musieli staczać ciężkie walki ze zwierzętami, a zwłaszcza z małpoludźmi, którzy wypowiedzieli im wojnę z przebiegłością, jakiej brak tamtym, olbrzymim zwierzętom, czem się też tłomaczy niewielka liczba tych zwierząt. A teraz, panowie, czy jasno rozwiązałem zadanie? Czy macie co do zarzucenia? Profesor Summerlee był zbyt osłabiony do dysputy, więc tylko potrząsał gwałtownie głową na znak, że się nie zgadza. Lord John podrapał się w głowę, pokrytą rzadkiemi włosami i odrzekł krótko, że nie ma danych do rozstrzygania podobnych zagadnień. Ja zaś spełniłem zwykłą rolę sprowadzania rozmowy na tor praktyczny i zrobiłem uwagę, że brak jednego Indjanina. — Poszedł po wodę z pustą blachą od konserw — odrzekł lord Roxton. — Czy poszedł do dawnego obozowiska? — spytałem. — Nie, do strumienia. Kilkaset kroków stąd, między drzewami. Ale powinien był już wrócić. — Pójdę go poszukać — powiedziałem, biorąc karabin. I poszedłem w stronę strumienia, zostawiając towarzyszów przy skromnem śniadaniu. Może powie kto, że nieostrożnością było oddalać się, nawet nieznacznie, od zarośli; ale uważaliśmy, że jesteśmy daleko od osady małpo-ludzi, którzy, o ile się zdawało, nie odkryli naszego schronienia. Wreszcie miałem z sobą karabin. Nie obawiałem się wcale. Nie znałem jeszcze chytrości i siły naszego wroga. Słyszałam pluskanie wody w strumieniu, od którego dzieliła mnie grupa drzew i zarośli. Zapuściwszy się w gęstwinie, zniknęłem już z oczu mych towarzyszów, gdy wśród krzaków zobaczyłem coś czerwonego, zwiniętego w kłębek. Zbliżywszy się ujrzałem z przerażeniem, że to ciało indjanina wysłanego po wodę. Leżał na boku z wyciągniętemi sztywno członkami, a głowę miał tak wykręconą, jakby patrzył sobie przez ramię. Krzyknąłem donośnie, dla ostrzeżenia towarzyszy i pobiegłem obejrzeć zwłoki. Ale w tej chwili musiał być blisko mój anioł stróż, bo jakiś głos wewnętrzny nakazał mi podnieść głowę do góry. A stamtąd z zielonej gęstwiny liści, wysunęły się dwie długie muskularne ręce, porosłe rudawą sierścią. Jeszcze chwila, a byłyby mnie pochwyciły za szyję! Odskoczylem w tył, lecz choć ruch mój był szybki, ręce były jeszcze szybsze... Dzięki temu, że odskoczyłem, nie dosięgły mnie, lecz jedna z nich chwyciła mnie za kark a drugą poczułem na twarzy. Podniosłem ręce, osłaniając gardło, ale w mgnieniu oka, olbrzymia łapa przesunęła się po mojej twarzy i uchwyciła za gardło. Uczułem, że mnie podnosi z ziemi, uczułem nieznośny nacisk przechylający w tył moją głowę i ból w kręgosłupie stał się nie do zniesienia. W głowie mi się mąciło; szarpnąłem jeszcze dławiącą mnie łapę i wydarłem podbródek z uścisku. Spojrzałem wtedy do góry i zobaczyłem przerażające oblicze, z którego patrzyły na mnie zimne, nieubłagane oczy, blado-niebieskie, szklane, skierowane w moje źrenice. W tych strasznych ślepiach była jakaś moc magnetyczna... Opuściły mnie siły, przestałem stawiać opór. Gdy napastnik poczuł, że słabnę i omdlewam w jego łapach, okrutny uśmiech rozchylił mu paszczę, w której błysnęły dwa wielkie kły i zacisnął silniej swe szpony na moim podbródku, przeginając mi w tył głowę. Gęsta mgła zasłoniła mi oczy, w uszach odezwały się dzwony... Niewyraźnie, jakby bardzo daleko, usłyszałem trzask karabinowego strzału, poczułem, że spadam, że uderzam o ziemię — — — straciłem czucie i przytomność... Gdym się ocknął, leżałem w naszej kryjówce, wśród krzaków. Ktoś przyniósł wody, którą lord Roxton oblewał mi głowę, a Challenger i Summerlee, z przerażonemi minami, podtrzymywali mnie z obu stron. Nigdy dotąd na ich uczonych maskach nie widziałem równie ludzkiego wyrazu. Straciłem przytomność więcej skutkiem nerwowego wstrząśnienia, niż dławiących łap poczwary, więc zanim minęło pół godziny, mogłem już usiąść, mimo bólu głowy, i zesztywniałego karku, zdrów i przytomny. — Cudem ocalałeś, syneczku! odezwał się lord John. — Kiedym przybiegł, usłyszawszy twój krzyk, i zobaczyłem twoją głową napół ukręconą a nogi wierzgające w powietrzu, myślałem, że już po tobie! W pośpiechu chybiłem do tego potwora, ale mimo to wypuścił cię z łap i spadłeś na ziemię... Na świętego Jerzego! Żałuję, że nie miałem z sobą pięćdziesięciu ludzi z karabinami... Wytrząsnąłbym to piekielne gniazdo i oczyścił bym gruntownie całą okolicę... Nie było już wątpliwości, że małpo-ludzie wypatrzyli nasze schronienie, i że jesteśmy śledzeni ze wszystkich stron. We dnie nie groziło nam niebezpieczeństwo, lecz z nadejściem nocy, napadną nas niezawodnie. A więc im prędzej wyniesiemy się z ich sąsiedztwa, tem lepiej. Z trzech stron otaczały nas lasy, w których mogliśmy na każdym kroku wpaść w zasadzkę. Ale z czwartej strony, tam, gdzie grunt zniżał się zlekka do brzegów jeziora, były tylko niskie zarośla, z rozsianemi rzadko drzewami i sporemi polankami. Tamtędy szedłem podczas mojej nocnej wycieczki i tamtędy wiodła droga do jaskiń indyjskich. W tamtą stronę zatem trzeba się skierować. Choć z wielkim żalem, musieliśmy opuścić nasze obozowisko, z tym większym żalem, że nietylko zostawialiśmy tam nasze zapasy żywności, ale zrywaliśmy łączność z Zambem. Lecz w każdym razie, mając porządny zapas naboi, mogliśmy już sobie dać radę, a liczyliśmy i na to, że uda się nam wrócić nawiązać stosunki z Zambem. Wyruszyliśmy wczesnym rankiem. Młody wódz, ocalony przez nas, szedł na czele jako przewodnik, lecz odmówił z oburzeniem, dźwigania naszych rzeczy. Za nim szli dwaj pozostali przy życiu indjanie i nieśli na plecach nasze manatki. My, czterej biali, szliśmy na końcu, trzymając sztucery nabite, gotowe do strzału. Gdyśmy wyszli, w gęstych, cichych lasach za nami, zerwało się dzikie wycie, może okrzyk tryumfu małpo-ludzi, a może wzgardy dla uciekających? Ale obejrzawszy się nie zobaczyliśmy nic, tylko gęstą grupę drzew; lecz ten wrzask świadczył, jak pilnie śledzili nas wrogowie, zaczajeni w gęstwinie. Nikt nas jednak nie ścigał i wkrótce wyszliśmy na otwartą przestrzeń, wolną od niebezpieczeństwa. Idąc na samym końcu, nie mogłem wstrzymać się od śmiechu, zobaczywszy jak wyglądają moi towarzysze. Czy to istotnie ten wykwintny lord Roxton, którego widziałem w jego świetnych apartamentach w Londynie, wśród perskich kobierców i wspaniałych obrazów, w blasku lamp elektrycznych, przysłoniętych różowemi zasłonkami? Czy to ten sam uczony profesor, który się tak puszył na ciężkiem krześle mahoniowem w gabinecie pięknego domu w Eumore Parku? A za nimi, czy to naprawdę ten nerwowy i oschły profesor, który przemawiał na zebraniu w Zoologicznym Instytucie? Żaden włóczęga, spotkany w zaułkach londyńskich, nie mógłby wyglądać nędzniej, być więcej obszarpanym. Przebywaliśmy dopiero od tygodnia na płaskowzgórzu, lecz nasze zapasowe odzienie pozostało na dole, a ten tydzień dał się srodze we znaki wszystkim, może najmniej jeszcze mnie, który uniknąłem łap małpoludzi. Ale moi towarzysze postradali kapelusze, i mieli teraz na głowie chustki; ubrania ich wisiały poszarpane w strzępy, a twarze nieogolone i brudne, zmieniły się do niepoznania. Summerlee i Challenger szli kulejąc, ja też wlokłem się z wysiłkiem, potłuczony upadkiem z drzewa na korzenie, z karkiem sztywnym jak kij, nadkręconym przez mordercze łapy. Wygląd nasz był godny pożałowania; nie dziwota więc, że Indjanie spoglądali na nas z wyrazem zgrozy i zdumienia. Późno już po południu, przywlekliśmy się na brzeg jeziora, a gdy po wyjściu z gęstwiny, indjanie ujrzeli jego wody, wydali głośny okrzyk radości. Na szklistej powierzchni sunęła cała flotyla czółen, kierując się w naszą stronę. Płynęły bardzo szybko i wkrótce zbliżyły się tak, że wioślarze mogli już nas rozeznać; wznieśli wtedy grzmiący okrzyk i podniósłszy się z siedzenia, wywijali w powietrzu wiosłami i dzidami. Zabrali się potem nanowo do wiosłowania i prując szparko wody jeziora, dobili wkrótce do piaszczystego wybrzeża, na które wciągnęli czółna i padli na ziemię przed swym młodym wodzem, witając go radosnymi okrzykami. Z gromady wybiegł starszy człowiek, w naszyjniku z błyszczących muszli, w skórze jakiegoś centkowanego zwierzęcia, zarzuconej na ramiona, i pochwyciwszy w objęcia młodzieńca ocalonego przez nas, uściskał go czule. Potem popatrzył na nas, zapytał go o coś, i zbliżywszy się z wielką godnością, uściskał i nas czterech koleją, jego zaś orszak padł na ziemię dla oddania nam hołdu. Wyznaję, że to pokorne uwielbienie zakłopotało mnie, a nawet zawstydziło; toż samo uczucie malowało się na twarzach Roxtona i profesora Summerlee, jeden tylko Challenger promieniał, jak kwiat w świetle słońca. — Może to jest typ ludzi mało rozwiniętych — odezwał się, gładząc brodę i wodząc oczyma naokoło — ale ich uniżoności względem istot wyższych mogłaby służyć za naukę wielu europejczykom, więcej niby ucywilizowanym. Rzecz dziwna, jak trafny jest instynkt pierwotnego człowieka! Indjanie widocznie wybrali się na wojenną wyprawę, bo każdy z nich niósł dzidę, zrobioną z bambusowej trzciny, z osadzoną na końcu ostrą ością, łuk i strzały, a maczugi i kamienne toporki, leżały na dnie czółen. Rzucali niespokojne, gniewne spojrzenia na lasy, z których przyszliśmy i powtarzali ciągle wyraz „Doda“, z czego mogliśmy wnioskować, że wybrali się z odsieczą na ratunek młodzieńca, zapewne syna starego wodza. Cały szczep, wielkiem kołem kucnąwszy na ziemi, odbył naradę, my zaś usiadłszy na bazaltowym złomie, przyglądaliśmy się ciekawie. Najpierw przemawiało paru indjan, potem nasz młodzieniec miał mowę, z towarzyszeniem tak wyrazistych gestów i min, że mogliśmy zrozumieć co mówił, lubo nie znaliśmy jego języka. — Poco wracać? — pytał. — Prędzej czy później musimy tego dokonać! Nasi towarzysze pomordowani! I cóż to znaczy, że ja ocalałem? Tamci zginęli! Niema dla nas nigdzie bezpieczeństwa. Zebraliśmy się i jesteśmy gotowi. Tu wskazał na nas. — To nasi przyjaciele. Wielcy wojownicy, a nienawidzą małpoludzi, tak jak my. Mają władzę nad grzmotami i piorunami, (tu wskazał na niebo). Kiedyż znajdziemy podobną sposobność! Idźmy na bój! Albo zginiemy, albo będziemy żyli spokojnie i bezpiecznie! Drobne, czerwonoskóre człowieczki słuchały skwapliwie przemowy młodzieńca, a gdy skończył, uczcili go okrzykiem zapału i wywijaniem bronią nad głowami. Stary wódz wystąpił i pytał nas o coś, wskazując na lasy. Roxton zwrócił się do nas. — Trzeba się naradzić co czynić? — powiedział. — Mamy rachunki do załatwienia z tem małpiem plemieniem, a jeżeli wyniknie z nich zupełne wytępienie tych potworów, niema nad czem rozpaczać. Ja pójdę z moimi czerwonoskórymi sprzymierzeńcami i będę im pomagał w tej przeprawie. A ty, co powiesz, chłopcze? — Że i ja idę, rozumie się. — A pan, profesorze Challenger? — I ja też stanowczo będę pomagał. — A pan, profesorze Summerlee? — Zdaje mi się, że odbiegamy daleko od celu naszej wyprawy, lordzie Johnie! Upewniam pana, że przez myśl mi nie przeszło, kiedym opuszczał profesorską katedrę w Londynie, że idę dowodzić wyprawą dzikich ludzi, na osadę małp antropoidów... — A jednak doszliśmy do tak poniżającego zadania — roześmiał się Roxton. Ale to już rzecz postanowiona. Jakież są więc pańskie zamiary? — Sądzę, że temu postanowieniu możnaby dużo zarzucić — dowodził Summerlee, wierny swojej kłótliwej naturze — lecz ponieważ wy wszyscy idziecie, niema mowy, abym ja mógł się odłączać. — A zatem wszystko ułożone — zakończył Roxton. Zwrócił się do wodza, kiwając głową i klepiąc swój karabin. Stary wódz ściskał nas za ręce, jednego po drugim, a ludzie jego krzyczeli jeszcze głośniej niż przedtem. Zapóźno już było na wyruszenie w pochód, więc indjanie rozłożyli się na miejscu obozem. Naokoło zabłysły ognie, zakotłowały się dymy. Kilku indjan zapuściło się w las, lecz powrócili wkrótce, pędząc przed sobą młodego iguanodona, który tak samo, jak tamte, dawniej przez nas widziane, miał na łopatce plamę z asfaltu. Dopiero wtedy, gdy jeden z indjan wystąpił z tłumu i z miną właściciela, dał znak, zezwalający na zabicie zwierzęcia, zrozumieliśmy, że te olbrzymie stworzenia są własnością prywatną, jak nasze stada bydła i, że te znaki asfaltowe, które nas tak dziwiły, to stemple kładzione przez właściciela. Bezbronne, nieruchawe, roślinożerne, z olbrzymiem cielskiem i maleńkim mózgiem, zwierzęta te mogły być spędzane i gnane nawet przez dziecko. Zabity zwierz został wnet poćwiartowany i całe płaty jego mięsa zawisły nad obozowymi ogniami, razem z mięsem olbrzymiej ryby, pokrytej grubą łuską, którą indjanie upolowali w jeziorze, za pomocą harpunów. Summerlee rozciągnął się na piasku i zasnął, a my trzej poszliśmy brzegiem wody, chcąc widzieć coś więcej w tej dziwnej krainie. W dwóch miejscach zastaliśmy rozpadliny pełne niebieskiej gliny, takiej jaką widzieliśmy poprzednio w bagnie pterodaktylów. Były to otwory dawnych wulkanów, a najmniej interesował się niemi Roxton. Challengera uwagę zaś całkowicie pochłonął bełkoczący i parskający gejzer, wytryskujący z błota, na którem wydobywające się gazy, tworzyły wielkie bańki. Challenger zatknął w mule dość długą trzcinę wydrążoną i krzyczał z uciechy jak uczeń, gdy przytknąwszy zapałkę do końca trzciny wywołał donośny huk, a błękitny płomień wytrysnął z otworu. Jeszcze więcej się ucieszył, gdy skórzany woreczek, zatknięty na wierzchołku trzciny, napełnił się gazem i uleciał w powietrze. — Gaz! Gaz palny i znacznie lżejszy od powietrza! — wołał w zachwycie. Po chwili mówił dalej: — Śmiało mogę twierdzić, że zawiera w sobie znaczny procent tlenu, a może jeszcze innego, lżejszego, a nieznanego dotąd gazu. Mózg J. E. Challengera nie wyczerpał się jeszcze, moi przyjaciele. Przekonam was, że taki potężny mózg potrafi zużytkować siły przyrody na swoje usługi. Napuszył się tajemniczo, ale nic więcej nie chciał powiedzieć. Najciekawszy widok przedstawiało olbrzymie jezioro. W okolicy naszego obozowiska, wrzawa z powodu wielkiej liczby zgromadzonych ludzi spłoszyła wszystkie żyjące stworzenia oprócz pterodaktylów, które krążyły wysoko, czatując na żer. Ale wielkie, spokojne jezioro, różowe w promieniach zachodzącego słońca, wrzało życiem. Wynurzały się z niego olbrzymie grzbiety, pokryte łuską szarą jak łupek, wielkie zębate jak piła skrzele, pokryte srebrną pianą wodną i zapadały natychmiast w głębinę. Na piaszczystych ławicach rozkładały się dziwaczne, pełzające istoty: olbrzymie żółwie, nieznane jaszczurki; jakieś wielkie, płaskie stworzenie, podobne do wijącej się, drgającej masy z czarnej skóry, pełzało zwolna ku wodzie. Gdzieniegdzie wysuwały się wężowe głowy, na długich szyjach i przecinając szparko spienione wody jeziora, pozostawiały za sobą wielkie, szeroko zataczające kręgi; podnosiły się w górę i zapadały w wodę wdzięcznymi łabędzimi ruchami. A gdy jedno z tych dziwnych stworzeń wypełzło na piasek, o kilkaset kroków od nas i rozłożyło swoje beczkowatego kształtu cielsko, zaopatrzone w potężne skrzele, wyrastające z długiej, wężowej szyi, Challenger i Summerlee, który nas już dogonił, zawiedli zgodny duet podziwu i zachwytu. — Plesiosaurus! plesiosaurus żyjący w słodkich wodach! — wołał Summerlee. — Że ja też dożyłem takiej chwili! Takiego widoku! Błogosławieni jesteśmy, kochany kolego! Stokroć błogosławieni wśród wszystkich przyrodników, że nam dano oglądać podobne cuda. Dopiero gdy noc zapadła, udało się nam oderwać obu uczonych od czarów tego jeziora. A jeszcze w nocy, leżąc na wybrzeżu, słyszeliśmy chrapanie i pluskanie olbrzymów, przebywających w tych wodach. O brzasku zaczął się ruch w naszym obozie, a w godzinę wyruszyliśmy już na wyprawę! Marzyłem zawsze, całe życie, aby zostać korespondentem z placu boju. Ale czyż mogłem przewidzieć w jakich warunkach urzeczywistni się moje marzenie? A teraz oto piszę pierwszy raport z pola bitwy. W nocy nadeszły nam posiłki, świeży oddział mieszkańców jaskiniowych. Mieliśmy tedy około pięciuset ludzi w chwili wymarszu. Wywiadowcy rozsypali się na czele pochodu, a za nimi szła dopiero kolumna indjan, posuwając się po zboczu, samym brzegiem zarośli. Doszedłszy do właściwego lasu, indjanie rozciągnęli się szeregiem, jedni zbrojni w dzidy, inni w łuki. Roxton z Challengerem stanęli na prawem skrzydle, ja i Summerlee na lewem. My z najdoskonalszymi sztucerami najnowszego systemu, razem z tymi wojownikami z bronią epoki kamiennej. Nieprzyjaciel nie dał długo na siebie czekać. Z przeraźliwem wyciem wysypała się z lasu chmara małpo-ludzi, z maczugami i kamieniami w łapach rzuciła się na indjan. Natarcie było śmiałe lecz bezmyślne, bo te stworzenia na krzywych nogach, niezgrabne w ruchach, nie mogły dorównać indjanom, zwinnym jak koty. Dzikie bestje z pianą w paszczach, z płonącemi dziko oczyma, padały pokotem pod indyjskiemi strzałami. Niepotrzeba było nawet uciekać się do naszych sztucerów. Indyjskie łuki i dzidy zrobiły swoje na tej otwartej przestrzeni i ani jeden z napastników nie wrócił żywy w gąszcz leśną. Ale zmieniło się położenie, gdy nam z kolei wypadło zapuścić się w gęstwinę. Przez dwie blisko godziny toczyliśmy uporczywą walkę, chwilami z wielką trudnością stawiając czoło napastnikom. Małpo-ludzie wyskakiwali z zarośli i potężnemi maczugami miażdżyli poprostu Indjan, zanim sami padli pod dzidami czerwonoskórych, nadbiegających z dalszych szeregów. Pod ciosem maczugi małpo-człowieka, rozleciał się na drzazgi sztucer profesora Summerlee i o mało co, nie padła ofiarą, pod drugiem uderzeniem czaszka uczonego, lecz na szczęście jeden z Indjan zdążył w porę przeszyć serce napastnika. Małpoludzie, zaczajeni między gałęziami, zrzucali na nas wielkie kamienie i kłody drzewa, a nawet zeskakiwali na nasze głowy, nie rozumiejąc, że jest to dla nich nieuchronną zgubą. Gdy zaś indjanie zachwiali się pod natarciem małpiego plemienia, nasze karabiny przyszły im w pomoc, siejąc zniszczenie między napastnikami. A tymczasem stary wódz indjan powstrzymał popłoch i zawrócił uciekających, którzy natarli z taką furją na prażonych przez nasze trzy szybkostrzelne sztucery małpoludzi, że zapanowała między nimi panika. Rzucili się w popłochu do ucieczki, ścigani przez wydających tryumfalne wrzaski indjan. Odwieczne krzywdy, znoszone przez liczne pokolenia, nienawiść i okrucieństwa, chcieli pomścić w tej strasznej godzinie. I ostatecznie człowiek odniósł zwycięztwo nad dzikiem zwierzęciem, zatrzymując dla siebie panowanie nad tym zakątkiem ziemi! Zwycięzcy indjanie biegli tuż za nimi. Biegłem i ja za nacierającymi indjanami, ogłuszony ich wrzaskiem, świstem strzał i łoskotem spadających z drzew na ziemię małpoludzi, gdy wpadli na mnie Roxton i Challenger, którzy zawrócili w tył. — Już koniec! — zawołał Roxton. — Możemy resztę zostawić indjanom... Im mniej będziemy widzieli, tem spokojniejszy sen mieć będziemy... Oczy Challengera iskrzyły się dziko. Sądzono nam było widzieć jednę z tych walk, jakie rozstrzygały o losach świata! — zawołał, nadymając się jak cietrzew. Walki toczone przez jaskiniowych ludzi, z drapieżnemi zwierzętami. Traf szczęśliwy pozwolił nam dopomódz do ostatecznego zwycięztwa. Teraz już to płaskowzgórze dostało się w niepodzielne władanie ludzi! Idąc przez las, spotykaliśmy co krok trupy małpoludzi, przeszyte strzałami i dzidami. Nie rzadko też trafialiśmy na zmiażdżone ciała indjan, a krzyki i wycia w głębi lasu świadczyły, że małpoludzie zostali odepchnięci od swojej osady, gdzie się rozegrał koniec tego dramatu. Około stu samców, jedynych pozostałych przy życiu, indjanie powlekli przez tę samą polankę, nad złowrogą krawędź skalną, na której tylu jeńców straciło życie przed dwoma dniami. I rzucających się, kąsających, drapiących pazurami, spychali jednego za drugim w przepaść, na ostre wierzchołki bambusów. Po tej egzekucji indjanie zburzyli gniazdo małpoludzi, zbudowane na gałęziach, a samice i młodzież zabrali w niewolę, chcąc ich siły zużytkować do ciężkich robót, do rąbania drzewa i noszenia wody. Nam to zwycięztwo przyniosło niespodziewane korzyści. Mogliśmy wrócić do naszego obozowiska po zapasy pozostałe i rozmówić się z Zambem. Przerażony widokiem tej lawiny ciał, spadających ze skały w przepaść, wierny murzyn, wołał wytrzeszczając oczy: — Uciekajcie, massa! Uciekajcie! Djabeł was wszystkich porwie jeśli zostaniecie tam jeszcze dłużej. — Oto głos zdrowego rozsądku! — wyrzekł z namaszczeniem Summerlee. — Dosyć już awantur, nie licujących z naszem stanowiskiem i charakterem! Trzymam cię za słowo, kolego profesorze. Od tej chwili musisz poświęcić całą swoją energję, na wydobycie nas z tego strasznego kraju i powrócenie na łono cywilizacji!...